tricks of the trade my version
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash trades his Tauros for some other pokemon to make himself stronger and a better trainer now what will he receive in exchange
1. Chapter 1

**Tricks of the trade**

Ash Misty and Brock arrived outside Pamplona town at the cost. They meet a young trainer named Benny with his Wabboufett. Benny says 'I'm heading to the pokemon swap meet.' Oh whats that? Ash it's where trainers take pokemon and if raised well you can make a good trade ok. Mind if we tag along? Sure I would enjoy that. In town the gang see a Mareep Scyther Stanler all really well trained. Wow there are a lot of well trained pokemon here. Yeah Brock there are. Suddenly the ground was shaking and a herd of Tauros were running rampaged through the streets. Brock asks a trainer whats going on? Anyone who touches the horn of a Tauros as they run through town gets a big trophy from the mayor wish me luck. What? I gotta try this Ash calls. Jumping aside at the last second maybe next year. Now in a big stadium there was a Tauros competition. Ash wanting to try runs to pokemon centre and asks Proffessor Oak to transfer one of his Tauros over. Swapping his Heracross he runs to the stadium where Fernando is about to be declared the winner Ash chooses Tauros and Beats Fernando. Now in town Ash is swamped Ash your Tauros is great 3 trainers shout How about trading to me for this Onix My Nidoqueen is super awesome Ash I'll trade you my Rhyhorn Wait a second thanks a lot but I'm not trading. Ash don't you have 30 Tauros and only use that one. Great idea I meant I can't trade this Tauros it is my strongest but I have 29 others that are strong to trade ok great. Ash sent Bulbasaur Totodile Chikorita Cyndaquil and Squirtle over for 5 Tauros and soon had Nidoqueen Onix and Rhyhorn all level 40. Nidoqueen had Tackle Body-slam Sludge-bomb and earthquake. Rhyhorn Rock-slide Earthquake Take-down and Scary-face. He let Onix out but Onix held a Metal coat Giving Ash a Steelix with Dig Iron-tail Crunch Dragon-breath. 2 more trainers came up offering Ash a Scyther and Dragonair which Ash accepted quickly then went for more Tauros his main had a sticker on the pokeball so it wasn't Transfered sending Nidoqueen Rhyhorn Steelix Scizor and Dragonair over he got offered later 5 Eeveeloutions which he accepted then a Breeder had a Swinub Miltank and Stantler which Ash traded for. Then Benny asked and Ash liked Wabboufett so he accepted. Then asked for more just incase and soon some one offered him a Machoke Magby Elekid and Smoochum which he happily traded for then a Skamory so Ash had 3 steel pokemon now. Ash was also offered a Houndour which he took for a dark fire combination now that was powerful. A trainer offered a Nidoking and Graveler which Ash traded for too. Ash got 5 more Tauros sent over and was offered a Seadra with a dragon-scale so he got a Kingdra a Pinsir aswell was traded then a trainer offered him a Hypno Pupitar Aipom Gligar that was it Ash left after those trades well all but 2 Tauros and one is my main so not bad eh guys. No Ash now to work with a lot of new Pokemon Ash had Steelix Rhyhorn Chickorita Houndour and Tauros sent over. Team rocket showed and trapped patrons to steal the Pokeballs Ash had an idea Everyone release Tauros. Go Go Go a herd of Tauros some of Ash's old ones were there and a group take-down. Dealt with team rocket. But the bag of Pokeballs were a decoy. Now I will go and get them back. Jessie called Lickitung and Ash chos Chickorita and won now Pikachu sent them flying Ash bought the pokeballs back and departed town. Benny good luck gee thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2 Interest in Unova

**Intrest in Unova**

In Johto Ash traded 28 of his Tauros and had his main one and second one left to trade. In a small town there was a pokemon tournmeant going on. Ash asked for his main Tauros and won. Now people were intrested so he had the second transferred as well and said this is my strongest Tauros but I have one more here to trade. Now I don't have a required type and I will raise any pokemon. How about my Boldore no I have raised one sorry oh well. How about my Gurdurr his rivial Trip came through why would you? You hate boonie pokemon I thought but that has pottential. My Sawk is stronger how about my Darmantian My Gothitelle My Reunicles my Heatmor My Ferrathorn or My Gurdurr a stronger trainer said could easily beat his ok I will pick at random. Closing his eyes ash randomly picked the strong trainers Gurdurr ok sorry everyone ok well maybe soon if he can breed it. Ash traded his 29th Tauros for a Gurrdurr which evolved in being traded over cool a Conkeldurr with Brick break rock-slide Hammer arm and Focus blast. Nice. Thanks so much take good care of Tauros for me. I will you raise Conkeldurr well as well I will don't worry.


End file.
